The present general inventive concept relates to power transmission systems and, more particularly, to a power transmission apparatus with improve power transmission performance and a power reception apparatus.
A power transmission system is a system employing a wireless power transmission technology and includes a power transmitter configured to transmit power and a power receiver configured to receive power. By matching a resonant frequency, power is wirelessly transmitted and received between the power transmitter and the power.
When a distance for power transmission between a power transmitter and a power receiver is constant, power may be transmitted and received using a predetermined resonant frequency. However, since the power transmitter and the power receiver are independent of each other, a distance for mutual power transmission therebetween may not be constant. Thus, resonant frequency characteristics must be adjusted depending on distance variation to prevent degradation in power transmission performance between the power transmitter and the power receiver, e.g., coils for power transmission and reception. Unfortunately, a power transmitter and a power receiver of a conventional power transmission system are not capable of adjusting a resonant frequency depending on distance variation.